In a meeting/lecture/workshop, there are active and passive participants. Generally there are a few levels between enthusiastic participants and those who are apathetic. In reality, the participants' biofeedback and brain wave data is representative of their characteristics. Everyone will automatically be motivated for his own betterment, to generate a Human-Awareness-Quotient (H-A-Q). Further, the degree of willingness of the participants will be determined on an individual basis by analysis of the data. Through this display system, the data can be used to establish a reliable, focused group of individuals for a specific task. The display is executed from the beginning for a plan until the real end result. From the outset, every step of seven steps, Plan-Do-Check-Action-Sharing-Release-θ wave state (P-D-C-A-S-R-θ) may be recorded in harmony. Through this display system, anyone can transparently learn to understand from those who do not understand, and learn to help others who do not understand. “Sharing” would occur if a participant understands, and “asking” if they do not know. In the system, nothing can be concealed because biofeedback, brain wave and other data for each participant is displayed clearly. On the other hand, the participant who is shackled with their vision-mission will be trained to find the best solution, so he himself is not buried by their vision-mission (shackled in a “dream”-nega-theta-wave)